Beads and Lace
by So Devious
Summary: AU, no magic. Harry is tired of his life. Same girlfriend, same routine, everything. However, when he gets paired with Draco Malfoy for a project, will he finally break out of his mold? Crossdresser!Draco, Bitchface!Ginny
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I own very little. Most of it belongs to JK Rowling.

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Chapter One

Harry Potter sighed as he strode through the halls of Hogwarts High with his current girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, clinging to his arm. Everyday was the same. Same halls, same girl, same people side-stepping him or trying like hell to get his attention. Same evil glares from the 'freaks'.

He'd never, _ever_ admit it out loud, but Harry silent wished he was one of them. It was a school-wide fact that there was never a dull moment with the FS (freak squad), as they were commonly called. Sure, they took a lot of shit, but they took it in stride. Snide comments didn't break them, like they did Ginny or Hermoine, or anyone else Harry knew. Instead, they just drove them, gave them 'more fuel for their fires', as the guidance councilor often says.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, tugging on his arm. Harry shook his head a little before gazing down at her.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." That was a lie. Ginny still looked at him oddly. "Look, I'm fine. I just have a bit on my mind, that's all." He leaned down and gave her a light, chaste kiss. A smile spread across her freckled face as she nodded, and turned to go to class. As soon as she turned into a nearby classroom, his smile faded into a deep frown. He was definitely not fine. He needed a change.

Harry sigh once more as he sat down at his desk, his head buried in his hands.

"You alright, mate?" Harry lifted his head and came face to face with another mass of freckles. Ron Weasley grinned down his best friend, leaning against his desk. "You look like one of those emo kids on their worst day."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"I figured as much. You and Ginny were up pretty late last night." the two laughed jovially. That was the good thing about having Ron as a best mate. You could fuck his sister and he wouldn't think twice about it. Probably because he would be having at his girlfriend, Hermoine, at the same time.

"Yeah, like you have room to talk, pervy." before the two could continue their talk, the teacher, a grim, gloomy man known simply as Snape, strode in, silencing the class.

"Today, I'm going to split you all up into pairs for your first extended project. In which, you will all be monitoring the patterns of bacteria through a microscope, recording your findings, and creating both a graph and a diagram. Be forewarned that you won't be given time to work on this in class, so I suggest that you make plans with you partners to meet. Now, as for your partners…" He flipped open his black leather attendance book, not taking his eyes off of the class. "Mr. Weasley…you will be with….Miss Parkinson." Pansy, who seemed to be the only female in the FS, sucked her teeth angrily, and Ron didn't look too pleased himself. The redhead got up and trudged over to where Pansy sat, grumbling darkly to himself. Harry only hoped he would be paired up with some loser as well. "Mr. Potter and…Mr. Malfoy." Well, there goes that plan, he thought as he strode over to the other boy. Harry sat down and began ripping out sheets of paper, avoiding his partner's gaze.

To say Draco Malfoy was…well, different, was a world-class understatement. He often wore women's clothing; frilly skirts, tight jeans and tops, and, on rare occasions, light makeup. And today was no exception. Chancing a peek, Harry glanced at Draco's ensemble, a tight purple top with slightly puffy sleeves and that covered only half of his flat stomach, a long, flowing black skirt that rested low on his hips, and black flip-flops decorated with shiny black beads.

"Something you want, Potter?" Draco asked insipidly. Harry noticed that he had taken the time to line his silver eyes with storm grey liner.

"No…nothing." Harry replied, already jotting down notes as Snape began to write them on the board.

-

"I feel bad for you, mate. I mean, getting paired with Parkinson is bad, but Malfoy?" Ron mused, chuckling to himself. Harry just smirked and held Ginny tighter. They, including Hermoine, were all relaxing in Ron's basement, or the Burrow, as they liked to call it, as they always did after school.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Before Harry could affirm, Ginny exploded in laughter, nearly falling off her boyfriend's lap. "Oh, my God, Harry. I'm sorry, baby, but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"What's so funny about it?" the raven-haired young man asked, smiling.

"It's just…he's more female then I am! I bet he spends more time primping than me and Hermoine put together." she giggled, earning a laugh from the other three. "I wonder if he's gay…" the three laughed harder, this time at the young girls expense.

"Ginny, you didn't just ask that!" Hermoine wailed.

"Well, maybe he just likes Victoria's Secret! Hell, maybe he _is_ Victoria's Secret."

"Then perhaps she should've kept it to herself." Ron mumbled cheekily. Ginny shook her head.

"Look, I'm going to find out if he likes dick or not, and I'm going to do it tomorrow. Watch!" Harry laughed, but inside he was slightly scared for Draco. Mainly because he knew just what an evil person Ginny could be. He laid back and stretched out on the couch, Ginny straddling him. She smiled slyly and moved her hips a little, her grin widening as Harry recoiled slightly and grinned lopsidedly before bringing his girlfriend's lips to his.

"Oh, God! Not again, will you two get a room?" Ron yelled, throwing a pillow at the two and managing the head. The two smiled at him before Ginny jumped up, took Harry's hand, and raced up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"You got paired with Potter! That means he's gonna be, like, in your house and stuff. Maybe even in this very bedroom!" Pansy was practically bouncing with excitement. Draco sighed pitifully as he rummaged through his closet.

-

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be with Potter than that freckly asshole, Ron Weasley." there was a pause. "You know what would be funny? If, by some crazed twist of fate, you and Weasley hooked up." Pansy shrieked and threw a pillow at her blond friend, who narrowly escaped the fluffy projectile that, instead, bounced of the large vanity.

"Don't _ever_ say that!" she cried as Draco laughed heartily. Pansy simply sat there glaring until a tiny twinkle of silver on Draco's chest. "Drac, when'd you get pierced?" Silver eyes looked at her curiously.

"Pans, I've been pierced." He motioned to the silver hoop in his belly button. Pansy just shook her head.

"No, jackass, I mean your nipple. When'd you get I done?"

"I don't know, maybe a week or so ago." Draco found himself dodging another pillow. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Because, asshole! Why didn't you tell me? I would've went with you!" the girl exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I figured Blaise would have. He's the one who did it. Besides, you only wanted to go to get your bits pierced or something." there was another pause. "Oh, Pansy, no!"

"What? I was only thinking about it…" Draco shook his head wearily before plopping down on his plush bed with a sigh.

"And anyway, I wouldn't even joke about Ron bedding me, you know your going to be the one moaning Potter's name in about a week, so…" To this, Draco couldn't respond.

-The next day…-

Harry was silently dreading lunch, which he shared with Draco and the rest of the FS. He found out, not too long before, that Ginny planned on staying true to her word when she said she was going to find out if Draco was gay or not. At this very moment, the red-headed girl was calmly striding over to the group, a triumphant smile on her face. Harry watched idly, forcing a smile as not to look suspicious as the whole scene played out. At first, Draco didn't look to upset at the question. In fact, he simply smiled and nodded. Harry nearly laughed when he saw Ginny tense up, but then she placed her hand on her hip, much like she did when she was saying something evil to someone. Draco's smile soon faltered as Ginny stuck her finger in his face, but it didn't last long as the blond began to smirk and mutter something. Again, Ginny stiffened before shaking her head, whipping around, and storming back to the table she came an plopping herself into the seat next to Harry.

"So, how'd it go?" Hermoine asked, smirking. Ginny was red in the face and pouting, so Harry decided to place an arm around her.

"You wouldn't even believe it. At first he was cool about it, saying 'Oh, why yes, I am gay, thank you!' So then I told him how freaky it was, that it was unnatural, you know, the truth! Then he was like, 'Oh, well, you would say that seeing as your boyfriend's gonna be over my house all week.' Then he tried to say how he was prettier than me and how he could have Harry in a heartbeat. Ha! As if!" Ginny stopped her tirade and took a swig of orange juice.

"Well, Ginny, he just may-"

"Ronald Arthur Weasley, I swear to God!" Ron instantly shut up, earning a laugh from Harry and Hermoine, and a few others sitting near-by.

-

"You should have hit her, Draco. Really, trying to embarrass someone like that." Blaise commented with a smile. He never liked the Weasley girl, ever since their rocky break-up last year. Draco was simply smirking.

"Don't worry, Blaise. That freckle-faced bitch will get hers." Blaise and Pansy crowded closer to him.

"Ohh, diabolical scheme! What is it this time, Draco?" Pansy chirped quietly, as not to draw unwanted attention.

"Simply, my dear." Draco smirked when he saw Harry, alone, at his locker. Pansy and Blaise watched in earnest as the blond strode ahead, his hips swaying lightly. They admired the their friend leaned against the neighboring locker, smirking at the taller, raven haired boy as he spoke. Harry blushed at whatever it was that was said, but nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Draco's smirk then turned into a sweet smile. He pulled gently on the taller boy's sleeve, as though begging him for something, and in the end, he got whatever it was. Harry chuckled and gently removed the blonde's hand before he walked away with a wave.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked as Draco rejoined the group.

"Blaise, I wasn't lying when I said that Potter would be with me this week. I'll show that bitch what happens to little girls that try to play with the big kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Note: I haven't gotten very many reviews, but I love the one's I did get. Thanks guys

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Chapter 2

Harry sighed warily as he stood before one of the largest houses in the district, Malfoy Manor. It wasn't one of the immense mansion you may see on TV. It was a simple two story home with simple rose bushes and trellises lined with ivy. A shiny black Mercedes was parked in the open garage, along with a bright red convertible and a Kawasaki bike. Now, these weren't things Harry hadn't seen before, and even if he hadn't, he highly doubted he'd be intimidated. What worried him was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents, and also two of the most powerful people in Hogs County. And if you had it in good with them, then you were one of the most people, too. However, those who crossed the couple often found themselves packing up and leaving town with very little dignity left, and the one way to cross the Malfoys? Simple…

Fuck with Draco…

'Its now or never…' Harry thought as he lifted his fist to knock on the white metal door. The young man paused the instant he heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and before long, Harry was standing face to face with one of the grimmest-looking men he'd ever seen in his life. The man, who he assumed was hired help, was a haggard man, to say the least. His ink black hair sat in a stringy, unruly mass on his head, and the only thing about him that said 'Malfoy' was the black tuxedo and white tie he wore as uniform. Harry cleared his throat, choking back any surprised noise he may have been tempted to make. "I'm sorry, is Draco home?" The man simply nodded, still standing there. Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Um, well, I'm Draco's partner…for a science project." The man still continued to stare. Harry was thinking about giving up, just going back to his car and driving off as fast as he could, before…

"Sirius? Sirius, who is it?" Draco's voice flowed from upstairs, and the blonde boy could soon be seen on the last step leading to the landing where the butler was now.

"Master Draco, this young man says he's here to see you." Sirius stepped aside to give his young master a better view, and Draco smirked at the sight of Harry.

"Potter…I honestly didn't think you'd show. Well, come on in." Without waiting for a response, Draco trotted back up the stairs. Sirius simply glowered as Harry stepped past him, not wasting time in following his lab partner upstairs.

-

Harry stared in awe at Draco's bedroom. It wasn't very big, but still beautiful. The walls were painted a dark blue and decorated with silver glitter. A king-sized bed rested against the far wall, with a matching vanity along the opposite wall, where Harry was standing now. He bit back a chuckle as he picked up one of the many products strewn across the vanity's surface. Sephora "body shimmer", just as he suspected.

"You know, Harry, I have another jar of that, if you want it." Draco joked. Harry turned to glare at him before realization hit.

"What did you just call me?" The blond brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

"I called you Harry. That's your name, isn't it?" Harry shook his head slowly. "It isn't?"

"No, it is, it's just you've never called me that before. J-just a shock to the system I guess." Draco just laughed before tossing a small stack of magazines from the bed to the floor.

"Well, since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other all week, I suggest we start off on the right foot. For example, this calling each other by our surnames? It has to stop." the blonde plopped himself on the bed. Harry nodded in agreement before sitting down on the other end of the bed, highly tempted, by it's softness, to fall back and go to sleep. He was snapped out of his trance when Draco ducked down and dragged something out from under the bed.

"What is that?" Harry asked, earning another odd look from the blond.

"It's the microscope and cells we need for our project. You know, the one that's worth, like, a bazillion points?" Draco laughed again at the deep blush spreading across Harry's cheeks. Getting back at Ginny Weasel was going to be easier than he thought.

"So…are we going to get started?" Harry asked. Draco had been sitting there for almost a few minutes with the same crooked smirk on his face, and to be completely honest, it was starting to scare the shit out of him. Draco seemed to snap out of his trance, and it was then his turn to blush. 'Focus, Draco!' his mind screamed at him.

"Um…yeah, I think we got everything…"

-

The two were there for almost two hours, and the sun was beginning to set, casting a deep red glow. Harry couldn't help but steal glances at the blonde every so often. He couldn't place it, but there was something about him, about the way his hair fell gently over his eyes and barely grazed his cheeks, something about the way the sunlight pouring into window, giving Draco a somewhat seductive glow. Harry also couldn't help but notice those deep platinums…staring right back at him.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked. Maybe it was Harry's imagination, but he could swear that the blond was a lot closer to him now than when they had started. Harry simply nodded, not trusting his brain to reserve the words he'd been tossing about in his mind for the past few minutes. "You sure? You look a little…"

"A little what?" Harry managed to choke out when Draco wouldn't finish what he was saying.

"Well, a little hot." the blond replied coolly. Harry couldn't help but hide his blush.

Draco couldn't believe how well this was going. For the past two hours, Harry had been stealing little peeks at the blond. Draco, not being one to turn down attention, attempted to fuel the black-haired boy's fire with little things, like flipping his hair and licking his lips. All things he had seen that Weasel bitch do. Speaking of Ginny….

"So, how're you and…what was her name? Jamie? Jenny?"

"Ginny…" Draco pretended to look sheepish and mouthed 'sorry' "And we're doing…alright."

"Just alright? You took look so happy together, I figured you'd be just waiting to talk about her." The blond reveled in the dark look in Harry's green eyes. Draco knew damn well, from what her overheard in the halls, that things were beginning to slip as far as Harry and Ginny's relationship was concerned, and they had been for about a week now.

"Yeah, and I used to be. It's just…" Harry paused and bit his lip, not yet willing to continue.

"You know, you two have been together for a while. Word on the grape vine is that it's been a little _too_ long." Draco paused and wrote something in his notebook before tossing it aside. "But, then again, it's really none of my business…well, it's getting pretty late. Did you want to stay for dinner or…" Harry shook his head of whatever thoughts were flying through his mind, before nodding.

"I can stay, if it's alright." he replied. Draco smiled and nodded before rising from the bed. What happened next left Harry in a daze. Without warning, Draco pulled his top up and over his head before discarding it in the hamper by the door. Harry watched, dazed, as Draco began to work on un-zipping his skirt, however, the raven-haired boy stared pointedly at the two piercing that adorned the blonde's upper body. His eyes traveled lower to take in Draco's flat, flawless stomach and his perfect, pert behind. As soon as that skirt pooled at Draco's ankles, Harry realized that the blond didn't limit his…unique taste to just outerwear. Black panties decorated with pale pink lace covered Draco's bits, and Harry had to reprimand himself for the sinful thoughts that flowed through his head.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just I can't stand wearing my school clothes longer than I have to." Draco chided as he rummaged through his closet. After a minute that seemed like forever, the blond withdrew in a pair of black silk shorts and pulling a matching camisole over his chest. It took all of Harry's reserve not to moan at the loss of the precious flesh. At that, he shook his head. 'No!' his mind shouted. He was straight! Okay, perhaps bi, but either way, he had a girlfriend! "Well, come on. Dinner should be ready by now." Draco said, gazing out the window. The sun had drifted farther below the horizon and the only glow coming in through the window now was from the street lamps outside. Harry followed him out of the bedroom and down the hall, still slightly entranced with the shorter boy's behind.

-

Dinner was delightful, so far. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were a lot sweeter than he expected. Narcissa especially indulged in Draco's life, while Lucius seemed more interested in Harry.

"So, Harry. You James and Lily's boy, right? You know your father used to be one of Hogs County's MVP's. You play any sports, Harry." Lucius asked. Harry simply shook his head.

"Not anymore, sir. However, I did play basketball for a while." he replied. Lucius nodded appreciatively.

"Good, good. I tried to get Draco to play sports, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. He said-"

"Why try team sports when life in itself is an independent process?" Draco cut in before taking a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Harry simply clear his throat and nodded before busying himself with his own meal. "And anyway, chorus is so much more fun than getting beat up on some dirty old pitch or court." the young man cooed, nursing his glass of juice. Narcissa smiled, seemingly pleased his response. Harry guessed that it was Narcissa that nurtured Draco's…unique choice of fashion. The raven-haired boy nearly choked as a smooth bit of flesh moved along his leg, up and down, before resting at his crotch, just barely rubbing it. Despite his common sense, Harry first looked to Narcissa, silently hoping that it was her rather than her only child. This hope was dashed, however, when the lady of the house rose from her seat to retire early. She was soon followed by Lucius, leaving the boys at the table alone.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Have I been kicking you this entire time?" Harry cleared his throat before nodding slightly. "Oops. So sorry. I just wanted to stretch my legs. They've been so sore lately." Draco pouted, not meeting his guest's gaze. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey, you used to play sports! What did you do when you were sore?" he asked.

"W-well, my mum usually messaged the sore area-" Uh-oh. He knew exactly where this was going and he didn't like it in the least.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Would you mind…?" Draco eyed Harry with the sweetest of looks. 'Look out, Ginny Weasley. You've officially got competition.'

"Right here? At the table?" Harry forced a chuckle, refusing to show just how nervous all this made him. Draco shook his head and stood up. He took Harry's hand and led him back into the bedroom. Harry sat just where he had before on the bed, Draco sitting next to him and placing his long legs into the taller boy's lap.

"W-which one hurts?" Harry asked timidly. Draco pouted more.

"Both of them. It's really tight up along…here." He guided Harry's hand past his knee and along his thigh. Harry's breathing increased at the feel of the warm, silky soft skin that rested underneath his palm. Those lotions and skin care products did a hell of a job. Biting his lip gently, Harry slowly began to message the 'sore' flesh, trying hard to keep his mind off of the soft noises Draco was beginning to make. 'This is wrong! Wrong! Harry, you're smarter than this! Think of Ginny! Think of Ginny! Bail, Harry, bail!' his mind was screaming and hollering, and before Harry had a chance to restrain himself, he leapt up with a mortified gasp, sending Draco tumbling to the floor.

"Oww! What is wrong with you, Potter!" Draco scowled, rubbing his sore bum. Harry shook his head, a frown now marring his features.

"You are! You, waltzing around here, asking me to stroke your legs and whatnot!" Harry took a moment to calm his nerves. "Listen, I don't mind coming over here to work on the project. In fact, I don't give a damn if we move this to my house every once in a while. But if things go on like this, then don't expect to see me ever. That means no coming up to me in the halls, no calling me-"

"Ha! When have I ever called you?" the two stayed silent for a moment before Harry turned for the door.

"I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, that just might be best." Draco spat, turning his back to the taller young man. Harry simply shook his head before exiting, shutting the door behind him. The blonde threw himself on the bed with a frustrated sigh and buried his head amongst the pillows. 'Things were going so fucking well, until that ass…' Draco's thought's trailed off as realization hit. He was a fool to think this would all work out in just one day. As a matter of fact, he didn't even _want_ it to last a day. He wanted to watch that speckled bitch suffer for a few good weeks. He wanted to watch as she broke down at the fact that she had lost her man…to another man! Draco grinned evilly. It would take a lot more planning than he would have liked, but, oh would it be worth it.

-

Harry rested his head against the steering wheel or his Cougar, dreading the entire evening. "How did I last this long?" he asked himself. He just sat there in complete silence, not moving until he heard his cell phone go off. He knew by the sappy tune of Mariah Carey that it couldn't be anyone other than Ginny.

"Hey…"

"Hey, baby. Are you alright? You sound a little tired…"

"I'm fine, just a little worn out." Harry grinned at his girlfriend's concern. Sometimes Ginny could be a bitch, but most of the time, she was a sweetie.

"Oh, that's too bad. Mum and dad just left, and I was hoping you'd come over for a bit." He really didn't feel like it, but he couldn't risk the chance of her suspicions rising, so he agreed.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be there in no time." Without waiting for her reply, he hung up, started the car, and was flying through Hogs with the radio blaring.

The Weasley house was, for the most part, dark, aside from the light in the room Harry knew to be Ginny's. He also noticed the girl standing out on the front porch, leaning against one of the support beams, awaiting his arrival. The minute he stepped out of the car, Ginny bound the four steps in a single leap and practically jumped into his arms, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, easy. You just saw me a few hours ago." Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"It feels like forever, though. What've you been doing all day?" Ginny pouted. Harry couldn't help but think about the way Draco pouted when…Woah! There was no way in hell he could tell Ginny that.

"I've just been busy. Doin' errands for mum and whatnot. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." He stroked her freckled cheek with his thumb, hoping she bought it.

* * *

Note: Keep reviewing All- And about the breaks (it was brought up in a review), there pretty much only there to lapse otherwise wasted time...so, yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3, part one

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belong to JK Rowling.

Note: Thanks again to everyone who review - This is officially part one of my x-mas present to those who enjoy this fic.

Note 2: I'm tempted to write a sequel to this, once it's done. Everyone, if you would, tell me how you feel about that, and enjoy this in the mean-time.

Beads and Lace

Chapter Three

Part One

The following day was hell on Harry. Scene's from the previous night replayed, fresh in his mind. May times, he received odd looks and questions from his friends. He simply just brushed it off with the lie that he was fine.

How could he let it go so far, his mind kept repeating. He tried looking on the bright side, that nothing _extreme _went on, but every time he did, the question of 'what if' entered his head. What if he stayed? What if he did go further, like Draco had asked him to? What if Harry didn't leave that night? How would he explain that, not only to Ginny, but to Ron and Hermoine, and his other friends as well? Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry? Harry! Harry, I'm talking to you!" Ginny jabbed him in the rib with her index finger. Her face was red with anger, and she was frowning deeply. Harry muttered a small sorry. Ginny simply sighed and tossed a lock of hair away from her face before speaking "I was asking you if you wanted to go to Lee Jordan's party this weekend."

"Yeah, sure. Are you going?" This earned him a slap on the arm.

"I meant you're going _with _me! Harry, what is with you, lately? You acting as odd as _those_ freaks." She gestured to where Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were huddled together, probably cooking up another scheme for world-domination. Harry realized that Draco wasn't with them. "Harry, what is going on with you?" Ginny asked finally, looking as though she were about to cry. "Don't tell me there's someone else…"

"No! No, it's just…I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" the girl bit her lip, as though she were biting back tears, and, being the loving boyfriend he was, Harry reached up and caressed her cheek gently. "Ginny, I promise, the moment I'm ready, I'll tell you. But for right now, just trust me, okay?" Ginny let a single tear slip by as well as a tiny sniffle. Harry kissed her forehead and held her close.

-

"I can't believe it. He was rubbing your leg?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded as he brushed his hair up into a messy ponytail. "And then what happened?" The blonde sighed bitterly.

"He jumped up, knocked me on the floor, and then left. Something about, 'it has to stop' or some such nonsense. Probably started thinking about that red weasel." Blaise chuckled. He could have told Draco it wouldn't be so easy, but why ruin it. Besides, Draco was a big boy, he could handle it.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked, easing himself up onto the sink. Draco tossed the brush back into his book bag, sighing miserably.

"I'll just have to back track. I think I moved a bit too fast…" he bit his lip gently, deep in thought. Suddenly, realization hit. "Blaise, I have a wonderful idea." Blaise just stared at him, wide-eyed. He really didn't like where this was headed. "Oh, come on, it's simple. All I need you to do is seduce Ginny…"

"Why the hell would I do that?" the brunette shouted, jumping from the sink and glared at his friend. Draco sighed heatedly.

"Because, it's the perfect plan." As Draco proceeded to explain his scheme, Blaise was dreading it more and more and soon only one question was on his mind.

"Draco…what exactly do you have against Ginny Weasley?" the blonde scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding, Blaise. You were there when it happened-"

"No, I know about all that, but something like this, I think, goes way beyond some piss-poor argument. Why do you hate her so much?" Draco just shook his head in response.

"It's nothing that concerns you, trust me. I just really, _really_ hate her."

"Obviously."

"Anyway, are you going to do it or not?" Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment. Should he really hurt a girl who, as far as he knew, didn't do anything completely wrong? Sure, she was a bitch a lot of the time but she could also be really sweet. But, then again, Draco was his best friend.

"Sure, I'll do it. But you owe me big time."

"Of course."

-

Harry sat as far away from Draco as possible during Biology, hoping the blonde didn't so much as look his way. He was still nervous about the events of the previous night, even though he knew he should just get over it. How was he going to get through tonight?

"Penny for your thoughts, Potter?" Snape drawled, suddenly looming over the young man with a none-too-pleasant scowl marring his features.

"N-no, sir."

"Then perhaps you should do as I ask and move to sit with your partner for today's lab." Harry looked around the room for another student who was partner less. Just his luck, it would be Draco Malfoy.

"I guess we're partners, Malfoy. So, what're we doing." Draco smiled at him and handed him a slip of paper.

"We're following these directions. Listen, Harry, can we talk?" Harry had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't like this in the least. "It's about yesterday…you know if I had any idea you'd react that way, I'd have never asked you to it…right?" A few students sitting close enough to hear looked at the two oddly. One of them, one of Ginny's close friends, even leaned over to her partner, whispering something. "I mean, I honestly didn't know that it would make you so uncomfortable." At this point, Harry's face was burning. Draco almost made it sound like they had…

"I was thinking…if you wanted to, you could come over again today and, maybe, we could try it all again?" Draco's silver eyes looked pleading, and the puppy look was Harry's one weakness.

"Um…sure, I guess I can make it. What time?" the raven-haired boy muttered, trying to hide his face from the prying, curious eyes.

"Same time as yesterday?" Draco looked hopeful, biting his lower lip. Harry just sighed and nodded. Something told him that today wasn't going to go as well as he hoped.

* * *

Sorry this part is so short, but there's a pretty decent reason. The rest of this chapter takes place after school, and it should be coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 3, part two

-1Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: Merry Christmas, from The Deviant, Harry, and Crossdresser!Draco - Oh, and for those wondering why Draco hates Ginny so much, you'll just have to be patient. Don't worry, it's coming -

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Chapter Three

Part Two

Draco was practically floating on air! He was surprised at how well the day went. Not only did he gain Harry's…well, trust, for lack of a better term, but he had managed to single handedly throw such a happy relation into the hell known as 'rumors'. Draco knew for a fact that there was no way in hell Harry would tell Ginny where he'd been yesterday, or where he'd be going for the next few days, not after how she had reacted the day before. The blonde was shaking with laughter now.

"I just can't believe it!" he twittered.

"Believe what?" a low voice asked from behind him. Draco visibly jumped, his heart skipping a beat as he whipped around and came face to face with Harry Potter himself. The raven-haired boy stepped closer to him, a predatorily look on his face. "Tell me, Draco? What can't you believe?"

"I-I can't believe…that we're almost done with the project! It's just…bananas!"

"Bananas?" Draco nodded, biting back a chuckle at the confused look on his partner's face. Harry just shook his head before sitting down on the bed and taking out a notebook. "So, we're really almost done? In just one day?" Harry asked, jotting something down in his notebook. Draco shrugged before plopping down on the mattress next to him.

"Well, maybe not almost done, but we're close to being almost done." Harry looked at him, confused, before he rose to his feet and pushed Draco back onto the mattress.

"Okay, Draco, you're obviously drunk. I'm just going to let you lay down and-"

"Harry, I'm not drunk!" the blonde laughed, took hold of Harry's wrist, and began to struggle. Harry didn't speak as he tried to keep his mind on something other than the way the blonde was writhing and arching beneath him. "Harry, let go! I'm fine!" Harry shook his head and released the blonde.

"Okay, but I swear if you start babbling about pink elephants and little Christina Aguilera monsters, I'm tying you to the bed."

"Kinky, Potter." Draco smirked. Harry blushed a deep crimson before returning to his notes. There was a long bout of silence between the two, with Harry writing and Draco just watching. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"This probably isn't any of my business, but what, exactly, do you see in Ginny Weasley?" Harry glanced at Draco, not entirely sure what he was getting at. "I mean, it's just that she doesn't really seem like the type of person that can really…you know…"

"Make me happy?"

"Yeah! I mean…don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl, it's just that she seems to put her reputation before her feelings…"

"You know, I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're talking about, but Ginny is a sweet person. She's kind, considerate, understanding-"

"Harry, if she's so understanding, let me ask you this. Does she know exactly where you are right now? Does she know that your sitting in the same room, the same bed as her arch enemy?" Draco asked, his silver eyes narrowing. Harry just shook his head, unable to speak due to the lump forming in his throat. He barely noticed the blond pick up the phone that was laying on the bedside table.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if Ginny's so understanding, what would it hurt if I called her to let her know that her boyfriend's here." In one swift motion, the phone was snatched out of the blonde's hand. Wide silver eyes stared up at the raven haired young man, who was currently standing and gripping the phone. "What are you doing?"

"You're not telling her…I don't care how you feel about her, you're not telling her that I'm here with you."

"Why?" Harry just tore his eyes away from Draco. "Well? If she's so understanding, if she loves you sooo much, why can't she know you're here?"

"You wouldn't understand-"

"You're right, I wouldn't. I don't! Why are you hiding from her? What are you so afraid of?" Draco was now standing, his hands tightly fisted.

"I'm not afraid of her, or anything else!"

"Then why?"

"Because! You really want to know why? Because I know that she's going to whine and bitch and moan, all until she gets just what the hell she wants! And you know what? I'm glad I'm here, because if I weren't, I'd be there, either fucking her brains out or listening to her whine. All while wishing I were somewhere else!" He was silently seething now, facing away from the blonde.

"Why don't you just leave her, then?" Draco asked, stepping closer to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that simple. I just can't come out of no where and say 'I think we should see other people'. That, and her brother's my best friend. If I break up with her and Ron takes it the wrong way-"

"If Ron takes it the wrong way, then he's obviously not concerned with your well being, and therefore shouldn't be considered your best friend." Harry just looked at him, confused. "What? You really think I haven't been to a guidance councilor or two?"

"Yeah, well... Anyway, thanks for trying to help, Draco, but I think this is something I should try to ride out on my own. " he paused for a moment. "By the way, why are you so interested in my relationship anyway?" Draco just smiled before he eased up and gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

"Let's just say that I care, Harry. I really do." With that, he turned and plopped back down on the mattress.

* * *

Again, not a long chapter, but hopefully it's good. Don't forget to review - 


	5. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Not: Sorry for the slight wait. I hit a bit of a stump, I'm afraid. Happy New Year, courtesy of the Deviant, Harry, and CD!Draco.

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Chapter Four

It had been three long days since that one innocent kiss, and Harry still didn't feel right. He, again, tried to avoid Draco like the plague while they were in school, and always sat as far away as possible when working on their project (which, luckily for him, was finished the day before). What's more, he couldn't even look Ginny in the eye, not that the red-headed girl minded. She was still none-too-pleased when it came to her boyfriend's new behavior. Not visiting after school, acting distant and barely speaking at all. The only comment she had made about it all, however, was that she'd fix him, if it was the last thing she'd do. That was stated a day or two ago, and they haven't spoken since.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't have been more pleased. His plan was working perfectly, and in a matter of time, that bitch's world would come crashing down around her. He had to admit, in retrospect, it was cruel, but he, that was the price one pays when one is just as cruel. This, my friends, is known as karma. The blonde eased back in his seat as he smiled, eager for the night's activities that he deemed a reward for his tough, yet successful, efforts.

"What's got you so happy, Draco?" Pansy whispered, hoping to avoid the teacher's unwanted attention. The blond simple smiled smugly, shrugging.

"Nothing, Pans. I just have a feeling today's going to be wonderful. Just wonderful." Pansy looked a bit confused, until the realization set in.

"Oh, that's right. Lee Jordan's party….you know, I heard Harry was going with the Weaslette."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least." Draco put his head down. He didn't really want to think about Harry and Ginny together. He couldn't place it, but something about the subject of those two and their relationship bothered him more than it used to. The sight of them together (not that the two were together too often lately) made him want to vomit.

"Are you jealous?" Pansy asked, not taking her eyes off of the notes she wasn't taking. Draco could only imagine the look on his face at such a question. It was all he could do to not stand up and shout to the class that Malfoy's don't get jealous!

"No, I'm not jealous. Just…mildly disgusted."

-

"Hey, Harry. You comin' tonight?" Lee Jordan asked from his place next to the black haired young man. Harry simply nodded. He really didn't want to leaves the house that night, but he knew he had to because, not only did he tell Ginny that he would (which, at this point, wasn't really set in stone anymore), but to get shit-faced and forget the entire week had even happened.

'Yeah, like that dumb blonde won't be there to remind you.' Harry silently reprimanded himself for such a wrong thought. Draco was far from dumb. In fact, if the way they had BS'd their way through Snape's project was anything to go by, he was quite clever. His mind wandered back to those nights he spent with Draco, talking about random things. To his surprise, the blonde knew quite a bit about 'boy things' as well as girl things, like how many yards were on a footbally field and who the quarterback for the Steelers was. He also explained some of the things strewn about on his dresser, and what they were used for. Harry's personal favorite was the eye-smudge, which was not to be confused with eye-shadow (the topic was never brought up again). It came to no shock at all on that particular night when Draco admitted that he rarely wore any of it.

-Flashback-

"Yeah, it's nothing really special." the blonde commented as he dropped the tiny jar back on the dresser top. "In fact, I don't even wear half of this stuff."

"Really?" Harry tried to act stunned. He noticed a long time ago that Draco not only didn't wear make-up, but didn't really need to. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah. The most I'll ever wear on a normal day is body shimmer and maybe lip gloss." Draco picked up what looked like a thick brush with a small bowl attached to the bottom, half-filled with a pearl-colored powder. Harry stood next to him, leaning on the dresser and leering over the shorter young man. He gently took the brush from Draco, their hands brushing just slightly. To most people, it would have been nothing to get excited about, but to the two young men, it meant a whole lot more.

"Why do you have all this stuff? It's not like you need it." Harry commented in a soft baritone. His emerald eyes locked onto the blonde's face as the normally pale cheeks deepened to a light crimson.

"What're you trying to say, Harry?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. Acting on pure impulse, Harry took a bit of Draco's white blonde hair in between his thumb and index finger, reveling in the silkiness of it. Draco let out a soft sigh as he eased into the taller boy's touch.

"I'm saying you're beautiful." the blonde smiled.

"More beautiful than your girl?" Harry couldn't help but laugh.

-End Flashback-

In honesty, he did find Draco more attractive than Ginny, but not only because of his looks. But because of his haughty personality. He was just as spoiled as the red-headed girl, but he had more of a class about him, a suaveness that Ginny could never, in her wildest dreams, hope to achieve.

Much to his surprise, the bell rang and the students began to file out. Harry tailing the group. He sighed grimly as he stopped by his locker, collecting the little homework he had that day and silently hoping that Ginny, Draco, either one of them would stop by to at least bid him goodbye.

-

School had let out, the party now only little less than an hour away, and Draco was currently sitting on his bed with Pansy Parkinson once again.

"You're definitely going, Draco?" the girl asked, picking through his make-up and applying everything she needed to. Draco sighed.

"Goddamn you, Pansy Lynn Parkinson, if you ask me one more time-"

"You know, if you don't go, we're going to brand you a coward until the end of not only this year, but your senior year as well." the blonde buried his face in his hands. What was sad was that he knew for a fact that they would really do it. He simply shook his head and stalked to his closet, pulling out random tops and jeans. He finally decided on a deep blue peasant top that only covered his chest and a pair of nearly skin tight jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair, only to have in fall in his face. His bit his lip in slight anticipation for the evening. Hopefully if all went well, he'd have Harry and be rid of Ginny once and for all.

'Wait…since when did I want Harry?' Draco froze as he thought about it. A lot had happened in the past few days, but never had he thought about keeping Harry for himself.

"Draco? Love, come on, we gotta go." Pansy twittered as she took the blonde by the elbow and dragged him outside.

-

Harry sighed bitterly as he shut the car door and gazed up at the Weasley home. Never since he moved here did he find the house so…intimidating. It almost looked like it would lash out and eat him whole…but such thoughts were for five years olds and psychopaths, so the young man quickly dismissed it. He strode all the way up to the front door before a sinking feeling hit him. He didn't want to think that something was wrong within the house, so he shook himself of that feeling as well before he raised his hand and knocked on the front door. Too none of his surprise, Ron answered it. However, it was the shocked look on the red-head's face that had him wondering.

"Harry? I-weren't you…" suddenly the boy's faced transformed into a mix of anger and sadness. "Um…I assume you're here for Ginny." Harry bit back the urge to laugh.

"Why else would I be here?"

"Well, um…" Ron was at a loss for words before he just simply stepped aside, muttering, "You should probably go see for yourself." Confused, Harry brushed past his best friend and climbed the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. He leaned against the one decorated with girly stickers (obviously, Ginny's) as he tried to steady his nerves. Through the not-so-thick wood, he could hear faint sighs and moans, with the occasional giggle. Not a good sign. Swallowing hard, he twisted the knob and opened the door in a flash...

* * *

I think I'm gonna stop it right there for now.Sorry it wasn't the best. Everyone enjoy their New Years 


	6. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything but the plot belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: I didn't wait for many reviews like I normally do. I've just been really eager to get to this part in the story. Hopefully you all enjoy.

Note 2: In response to a review, don't worry, love, I wouldn't make Ron a git, I love him way too much.

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Chapter 5

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" Harry bellowed. There, on Ginny's bed, was the red-headed girl and none other than Blaise Zabini, nude and rutting about like rabbits in heat. Well, at least, they _were_, until Harry made his 'grand' entrance.

"H-Harry! What're you doing…?" Ginny stammered, pushing the surprisingly calm Blaise off of her.

"Me? What the hell are you doing?" Harry ran a hand through his hair as he looked away from the two. The thought alone made him want to vomit. Ginny rose from the bed and grasped his arm, her eyes pleading.

"Harry, you have to understand! You were always gone, we never spoke, it was like I didn't know you!"

"So you go around and fuck the first guy that let's you cry on his shoulder! I can't _believe_ I expected better from you." Harry turned to leave, but Ginny kept a firm grasp on him.

"Okay, then Harry, explain to me where you've been all week."

"He's been at Draco's" Blaise interjected, rubbing his head. He didn't want to be stuck here with that tramp longer than he needed to, so he was trying to speed things along. Ginny glared at her soon-to-be-ex. Her chest now heaving in anger.

"You were with _him_!" she hollered, taking a step back. Feeling braver than he ever did when it came to the red-head, Harry began shouting as well.

"Yes, I was with him! And he was ready and willing to do anything I asked him to, but I told him no, because I didn't want to hear you bitch more than usual!" Harry turned away and stormed down the stairs and out of the house, followed by Ron.

"Harry! Wait up, mate!" the red-head called as he followed him all the way out to his car. "Look, mate, I was in my room when the bloke came by, I thought it was you, I swear!" he pleaded, only to have Harry stop him by putting his hand up.

"Ron, don't worry." he sighed as he sat in the driver side. "After all, it's not us. You coming?" Ron shook his head politely. He did not get on well with Lee, so he avoided him as much as possible. Harry nodded in understanding before he turned on the car and skidded away.

-Meanwhile-

Draco sighed bitterly as he swirled his third cup of Absolute. He had been here for a full hour, and still no sign of Harry. 'That boy has no idea what he's missing.' he thought, smiling as he watched Pansy and some sophomore girl dancing on top of one of the coffee tables in the middle of the room. The party was in full swing, and most of the people were already drunk and dancing wildly with one another. Loud pulsing rock music (with the occasional techno, of course) blared through the large speakers that were positioned in the corners, where Draco just so happened to be.

"Hey gorgeous…" a deep, sensual voice whispered into the blonde's ear, sending shivers down his spine. A new hope filled him, and he turned eagerly, hoping to face the green-eyed young man he'd become so fond of, but instead, coming face to face with a random stranger. His breath reeked of Budweiser (which really stinks, by the way) and his brown hair was all over the place, and his dark eyes shone with a lust that Draco wanted no part of. "Why ya standin' here all alone? Ya boyfriend leave ya or somethin'?" he asked, his words slurring and his posture faltering a little. He was leaning so close to the blonde, and here he was with his back against the wall (literally).

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of you." That's when the unthinkable happened. Despite Draco's audible protests, the man pressed his lips against the blonde's. Draco moaned in anguish as he writhed to get away from him, but he only succeeded in getting the man, whoever he was, more excited. He pressed his body closer to Draco's and grasped the blonde's wrists, holding them above his head.

'No! This is wrong!' Draco's mind screamed as tears slowly began to seep from his eyes. 'Harry, where the hell are you!'

"And just _what_ the hell!" The man broke away from Draco at the sound of another man's voice. The blonde snapped his head, and his heart fluttered to see Harry standing a foot or two away from them. "What the hell's going- No, you know what? I don't want to know. It's a party, you have your fun." the young man turned and stalked outside, taking a cup of Absolute with him

"Harry, wait!" Draco called, breaking out of the drunkards grasp and running after the raven-haired boy. When he finally caught up, Harry was almost to his car. "Harry, listen to me. I don't even know that guy!" That came out all wrong. Harry whipped around and laughed bitterly.

"Ha! That's great. Tell me, was that suppose to make feel better, or worse?" he stopped and looked down at the ground. "Look at you." he murmured. "You're just like Ginny…just another tramp."

Draco could swear he felt his heart break in to a million little pieces. Hot tears stung his eyes as he watch Harry turn his back and walk away from him. It was all too soon that he realized that he was alone.

-

"Draco! Draco, love, where you been. I've been lookin' all over for you. Did you find Harry?" Pansy's smiling face soon faltered as she saw the look on the blonde's face. "Draco? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, gently taking him by the arms.

"I have to go." he murmured, trying to get out of the girl's grasp.

"Draco, tell me what happened!"

"I will, on the way home! I just have to get out of here, okay?" he snapped, his tears falling freely. Pansy nodded and went to get their coats after ordering Draco to go to the car. He was safely fastened in before he just broke down. This was not how everything was supposed to turn out! He simply wanted to get back at that stuck up bitch, and maybe get Harry, too (which wasn't the original plan, but you understand.) but he expected nothing like the fiasco that happened tonight. At this point, he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened?" Draco was shaken out of his reverie when Pansy fastened herself into the driver seat before starting up the car. The blonde didn't even realize she had gotten in the car, but it made no difference now.

The blonde sighed and re-told the whole story, not even pausing for Pansy's reactions. He was practically sobbing as he finished telling her how Harry called him a tramp and walked off.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ him! Who the _hell_ does he think he is! Really, a tramp? Does he even _know_ who his girlfriend is? Just wait till I-"

"Pansy, it's over. Just drop it. Killing him isn't going to make things any better." Pansy just sighed. She knew he was right, but still. What right did Saint Potter have to say such things about Draco, who was one of the sweetest people in the world once you got to know him. Shaking her head, she sped down the street and, before too long, screeched to a stop in front of Malfoy Manor. Draco got out of the car and stalked up to the front door, Pansy's arm draped over his should.

"Come on, love. We'll eat some ice cream, watch some movies, flip through magazines. And hey! Who knows. Maybe we can find another party to go to. Lee Jordan's kinda lame anyway." Draco half-smiled. He knew he could always count on Pansy.

-

Harry sighed bitterly as he curled up with a pillow, clutching it like it was a dying child. The week was going so well, but was suddenly all shot to hell. He really wasn't too upset that Ginny cheated. Hell, he was actually glad that he'd found an excuse to leave her in the dust. It was Draco that upset him the most.

Harry wasn't sure when it happened, but sometime within the past week, he had fallen for the blond. Maybe it was the tiny kiss, maybe it was the brush. Who knew? He bit his lip hard as memories came flooding back to him, the freshest being the hurt and anger he felt as he watched Draco kissing another man. The fury as he watched the man grasp his wrists and press his body into the boy that belonged to Harry and Harry alone.

'Woah! Where did that come from? He isn't yours and you know it.' a voice in the back of Harry's head screamed. As much as he hated to admit it, the tiny voice was right. Draco was never his, and any hope of the blonde being his was thrown out the window by none other than himself.

* * *

I think I'm gonna stop here. Don't worry, another chapter is in the works and will be up shortly.Don't forget to review, loves! 


	7. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: This may just be the last chapter. A big Thank You to everyone who reviewed and an even bigger Thank You to those who stuck with me from the beginning. I love you all more than you'll know (which is meant to be a lot less creepy then it sounds)

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Chapter 6

Two days, Saturday and Sunday, passed without much excitement, but Monday, however, was abuzz with the latest on what happened at the party. Much to both Harry and Draco's chagrin, the man who had the blonde pinned in a corner was one of the hot topics. All day, Draco had to politely deny that there was nothing going between him and the drunk and that it was all just a big misunderstanding (the young man's response was that he thought Draco was a woman.) In fact, the only thing that seemed to be bigger news was the rocky break-up of Harry and Ginny.

Harry sat in his usual seat in Bio, feet away from the blonde. It was obvious that what happened that night hit Draco harder than anyone except Pansy really knew. Instead of his fashionable women's clothing, the blonde wore a simple grey sweatshirt ad baggy, worn jeans and his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. His eyes had faint circles underneath, like he hadn't slept since the last time Harry saw him, and his face was a bit more pale than usual.

"Potter, if I have to tell you one more time this year to get with your damn partner." Snape scolded through gritted teeth (Don't act like you've never had the teacher that cussed at you.) Harry sighed and rose to move next to the pitiful blonde, who wouldn't even turn to face him.

"Draco?" Harry whispered warily. At first the blonde didn't answer so he tried again. "Draco…" he urged. Sighing heavily, Draco turned around, his silver eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" he snapped quietly. He obviously wasn't in the mood. Harry sighed. It was now or never.

"Listen, I wanted to talk about Friday-"

"Oh, you mean when you got on my case after I was practically raped? Or maybe when you had the cheek to call me a tramp to my face." That was the last thing they needed to think about.

"Draco, listen. I overreacted. I admit it. If you'll just hear me out-"

"If I come over there and you two are babbling about something unrelated to Biology-"

"Alright! Jeeze." Harry snapped before returning to the notes he was supposed to be taking. It was a full ten minutes before a piece of paper slid over to him. In Draco's delicate handwriting was:

_We'll talk about it later._

-

"He wanted to talk about it? Why?" Pansy asked, an eyebrow arched. Draco simply shrugged as he sifted through the numbers on his cell phone. It broke Pansy's, as well as their other friends' hearts to see him this way. In fact, they couldn't even remember a time she had seen him like this.

"I just told him we'll talk about it later." Sighing miserably, he tossed the phone back into his backpack. "I don't know what to do, Pans. I mean, a week ago, I didn't even look at him this way. He was just another guy with the bitchy girlfriend. Now, it's like I can't even get him out of my head." the blonde put his head down on the table top. "You have no idea how much it hurt.. He couldn't even look me in the face when he said. He wouldn't even let me explain." His friends all looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Blaise, who was like a big brother figure to the blonde, ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Draco, don't hold too much against him. He went through a lot that night." he replied. Draco looked up at him.

"What do you mean."

"Well, remember how you wanted me to seduce Ginny? Well, I did and he caught us. There was a long argument and then he stormed out. I don't know where he went, but my guess would be that he saw whatever happened between you and that dude right after the whole thing with me and Ginny, and he was just upset. That's all." Draco listened with interest before a sad smile graced his pale face.

"So then, it wasn't just piss poor luck. I got what I deserved, yeah?" he murmured. Pansy, Blaise, even Crabbe and Goyle, who were completely oblivious anything was going on up until today (they had absolutely no place in this story, so yeah…) looked on, even more upset than they were before.

"Draco! My poor baby!" Pansy wailed as she threw her arms around the melancholy blonde and embraced him in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry, love. We'll fix this and then it'll be like nothing ever happened, ok? You just wait!" she cried out dramatically. Draco just nodded as a few tears fell.

"By the way Blaise. What happened, exactly, between you and the Weaslette?" Pansy asked, sniffling.

"I fucked her and dumped her. Told her some BS like, too much drama or something. I don't know. Whatever it was, she took it hard."

-

At about 3:30, Harry found himself at Malfoy Manor once again. However he wasn't sure why. He didn't even know if Draco even wanted to talk about it. Harry lifted his hand and knock four times, waiting for Sirius, the rumpled-looking butler to answer the door. The large wooden door eased open, but instead of seeing Sirius, like he had planned, he was faced with a surprised looking Draco, dressed in nothing but a plain white tank and a short, tight jean skirt. His pale face was flushed and his eyes were a bit red and puffy, as though he'd been crying.

'Please, God, don't let him be crying because of me.' Harry pleaded silently as his vision blurred slightly.

"Harry?" came the meek response from the small blonde. His voice was slightly raspy, and he cleared his throat before stepping aside. "Come on in."

"T-thanks." Harry replied and stepped inside, following the blonde up to the bedroom they had spent so much time in. As Draco closed the door, Harry sat down on the soft mattress, his green eyes peering up at the blonde.

"So, what was it you wanted?" Draco asked, moving to the bed and sitting on top of the mass of pillows at it's head. Harry could only stare. It reminded him of the first time he was here, the way the sun shone on Draco from the window, giving him a sort of divine glow. Those silver eyes held little emotion other than sadness. "Well?" the gorgeous face tilted to the side.

"Right…listen, about the other day…I over-reacted. It's just that, I went to Ginny's and-"

"Blaise told me about it." Harry nodded. "He didn't really like her. He was just doing what I asked him to…" Draco bit his lip, waiting for the explosion that was about to come. The was a long silence.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered. Tears began to fall from those silver orbs as Draco sighed ready to tell him about the whole scheme.

"I told him to seduce Ginny, and to make sure you found out. I knew losing you would hurt her the most, and you wouldn't leave her without good reason. T-that's why I kissed you and-and…"

"Used me?" Harry murmured, his eyes downcast.

"Harry, it wasn't like that." the blonde sobbed. The taller young man shot up, his eyes flashing.

"That's the thing, Draco, it _is_ like that. You used me because you can't handle a little comment that slag made a _week ago_!" the blonde rose to his feet, irritated.

"You have no idea what that bitch has done to me!"

"You're right, I don't! Why don't you enlighten me." Harry snapped. Draco just sighed and plopped back down on the pillows. Swallowing deeply, he sighed.

"A long time ago, probably when we were, like, seven or something, me and Ginny were best friends. Hell, she was the one who gave me my first skirt. We would do everything together." A tear slid down his delicate cheek. "She was the girl I always wanted to be, the sister I always wanted but could never have. And it was like that up until about middle school. I don't think you had moved here yet. But anyway, she started acting…different. She didn't want anything to do with me anymore, and we'd argue every time she came over." he sighed wistfully. "God, I still remember the last time she was here. I had asked her why she didn't talk to me anymore at school, and then we started fighting, as usual, and that's when she said it. 'You wouldn't understand! You're just the freaky little boy in the skirt. I can't believe we were ever friends!' then she storms out screaming that she hates me and that she never wanted to see me again. Ever since then, she's been trying to embarrass me and ruin my life, everything she could to break me down." He hunched over and let out a choked sob, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to hug him. "I hate her so much, but I miss her, Harry…"

The green-eyed boy hugged him closely, rubbing his back as he cried on his shoulder. If it had been a year ago, Harry wouldn't have believed a word of it. But now that he'd finally seen what that girl was really about, he expected nothing less. It was a shame that it happened. Sure, Harry had lost a best friend before, but only because he had to move. Ginny turned her back on Draco, for reasons nobody but her would probably ever understand, and the product was as you see.

"I'm sorry, Harry. That's probably no excuse for ruining your relationship…"

"No, it isn't, but I understand why you did it. You don't deserve that, Drac. You should get so much better." He lifted the blonde's chin and looked him in the eye. Draco smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I am sorry, you know." That's when Harry did the unexpected. He brought the blonde closer, and with little hesitation, pressed his lips to Draco's for a brief moment.

"Don't worry about it. You actually did me a favor. And, if anything, I should apologize. You mean s much to me, and I just left you behind that night, even though you weren't safe. Forgive me?" After a moment, Draco threw himself at Harry, his lips pressed hard against the taller boy's. Harry, after recovering from the slight shock, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's as he ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, begging for entry. The blonde obliged gladly, moaning lightly as their tongues danced together. Harry's hand snaked from the blonde's tiny waist, up his stomach, and rested on his chest, tugging gently at the small hoop that decorated his nipple, eliciting a moan from him. Draco pulled Harry up onto the bed, so that the taller boy's body was covering his own. They stayed like this for a moment, exploring and tasting one another, until Harry pulled away.

"I take it you forgive me?" he asked, grinning. Draco smiled back, nodding.

"Yes, I forgive you. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me."

* * *

I lied at the beggining. I've decided to make and epilogue to thiswhich will come out as soon as I get 50 reviews (I'm at about 47 now, so maybe in a day or two.) It'll be lime/ maybe lemon.Again, a big thank you to everyone who rode along and put of with this damn Yankee and these UK cuties. Love you all! 


	8. Epilogue

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: If you're reading this, I have gotten way over 50 reviews. What's more, none of them were flames! So, as a present, here is the Epilogue of Beads and Lace. Enjoy!

Beads and Lace

By: The Deviant

Epilogue

(Not intended for prudes err- I mean minors)

-A Month Later-

The two young men laughed as they ran down the abandoned street as the rain fell down in fat droplets. They were out much later then they should've been, around eleven thirty or so, but neither of them cared. They were with each other and that's all either of them wanted. Laughing childishly, Draco was running ahead of the taller boy, down the long street that led to his house. Or, at least he was, until Harry, also laughing whole-heartedly, caught up and wrapped his arms around that tiny waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry grinned as he pressed his lips against Draco's. The weren't far from Malfoy Manor, maybe a few feet at most, but what's more romantic than snogging in the rain? Harry held Draco close, slowly running his tongue over the soft lip trapped by his own, begging for entrance like he ad only a few times before. The blonde obliged, as always, moaning as he snaked his arms around his new boyfriend's neck. All thoughts were far away, Ginny, Blaise, all of it, long gone. All there was, was here and now.

Harry's hand gently trailed from the small of his boy's back to that perfect behind, squeezing it gently and earning and excited moan. Much to his chagrin however, the blonde pulled away.

"Tease." he murmured, their lips brushing too lightly for Harry's liking. With a guttural growl, he took the smaller boy by the back of the neck and forced him closer, earning himself another moan. He backed Draco up against a tree that stood tall just behind him, the rustle of water hitting leaves and concrete mixed with soft, wanton moans creating a perfect soundtrack. They stayed like this for a moment before Draco pulled away once again, entwining his fingers with his love's as he pulled toward Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they stepped foot on the front porch, Harry claimed the smaller boy once again, making it harder for the blonde to open the front door. The two practically tumbled into the house, still attached and not wanting to let go of one another (such a position, of course, made it difficult to get up the stairs, but they managed somehow.) It took the two almost a whole ten minutes to reach the bedroom, but when they didn't neither one could be more eager. In a strange rush of dominance, Draco shoved Harry onto the plush bed they had spent so much time on, never in this way of course. The blonde removed the tight white tee before he observed his well-deserved prize.

'After everything we went through, I earned this.' He crawled onto of the tan young man, gazing into those deep emerald greens before leaning down and kissing those sweet lips. 'We both did…'

Harry moaned deeply into the kiss, a new pride filling him. This was exactly what he needed, what he wanted. Growling lightly, he flipped them over, so that he was on top and resting between his boyfriend's slender legs. He moved his mouth to caress Draco's neck, reveling in the soft mewls and whimpers the emitted from the blonde. Harry traced his tongue over Draco's Adam's apple, nipping lightly at the pale skin. He traveled lower before long, his teeth capturing the rose pink nipple and his tongue twisted with the steel hoop, before sucking gently, causing his boy to writhe underneath him.

"Harry…d-don't stop…" Draco pleaded, pushing his hips forward so that his obvious erection pressed against his lover. Harry dipped his head lower, swirling his tongue into the blonde's navel.

Draco was close to losing. He couldn't stand the teasing anymore. He needed Harry and he needed him NOW! The blonde raked his nails across the warm flesh as the tan young man worked to please him.

"More!" he cried, hoping to any god that would listen that Harry would just quit teasing him. Those emerald eyes looked up at him curiously before Harry lifted his head and tugged at Draco's jeans.

"Are you sure, love?" Harry asked, panting lightly. 'My God,' Draco thought 'He is so gorgeous…' the blonde pushed the thought aside before nodding slowly, his arousal only growing at the sight and feel of the tan young man undoing his jeans. Soon, the jeans were off and strewn across the room, and Harry was now removing his own clothes. The second they were both nude, the blonde took it upon himself to pull his lover back down to him, kissing him passionately as he tried to scrounge through bedside table's drawer for a tube of lubricant. The two pulled apart and Draco handed Harry the small tube, smiling sweetly at him.

The green-eyed young man smiled slightly. He had never been with a man before, but he had a slight (very slight) idea of how it went, so he took the tube that was offered to him, removed the cap, and squirted a small amount onto his index finger. "You know, I've never done this before…" he murmured as he slowly slid the digit into his lover. "So, I'm sorry if I hurt you at all…" The blonde just nodded, writhing again as the other man's finger slid inside of him. Harry moved his finger a bit, searching for the smaller boy's spots (a move he learned from dating Ginny) before inserting another finger and scissoring them.

Draco moaned lightly as Harry stretched his tight opening. He reached out and grasped his lover's arm, trying to signal that he wanted more. Harry simply smiled before he positioned his hard cock at his love's opening. Biting his lip, the tanned young man slid into the smaller boy, stopping when the blonde winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, love. Are you alright?" Harry gasped out, now leaning over Draco and kissing him lightly.

"I'm fine, just…keep moving…" the blonde ground out as the pain began to ebb away. Harry smiled before he obliged, sliding in and out slowly. Draco moaned and writhed beneath him, bucking his hips every so often to bring his love deeper inside of him. Harry was enjoying this first time as well, tilting his head back and groaning with delight. Then, Draco said one word that took Harry by surprise.

"Oh, God! Harder, Harry, harder!" he panted. Harry slowed for a moment, registering what the blonde had said before nodding and shoving himself deeper into the blonde. His hands gripped those slender hips as he slammed their bodies together, reveling in the sweet screams and cries of his lover. The blonde arched his back, screaming Harry's name as the young man hit that sweet spot in his body. They could both feel themselves getting closer and closer to Nirvana before…

"God, Drac…I think-I think…" Harry never completed his sentence, instead, he simply erupted into that tight behind.

Draco clenched the bed sheets tightly as he felt himself explode right after his boyfriend…

-

The two laid together for what seemed like an eternity, but was really no more than an hour. Most of the time, the afterglow of sex, love-making, whatever you call it, only lasted for a few moments, but for the couple, it lasted so much long.

Draco looked up into Harry tired eyes, those soft pink lips forming a slight smile.

"Hmm, what is it, love?" Harry groaned lightly, stroking the platinum blonde hair. Draco just shook his head, his smile breaking into a full out grin.

"Nothing. I just can't believed this happened, that's all."

"You enjoyed it, I take it?" Harry asked. Draco nodded eagerly, before letting out a small yawn. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah, a little. Are you leaving?" There was a long pause….

"No, I'm not…not for a long time…"

* * *

I have to admit, this is my first slashy lemon. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Also, I'd like to repeat that I'm thinking of making a sequel to this. If it doesn't turn out as bad as I think it will, it'll be out soon (unless you want otherwise, of course. Let me know!) Anyway, another huge thank and hope you enjoyed Beads and Lace! 


End file.
